PopTarts
by incywincyspider
Summary: All Alex wants is to eat something. But Nate has other plans; he wants the chance to finally tell her something. Will a simple Pop-Tart be the answer to there problems?


I don't own CR, wizards or Taylor Swift's song Love Story.

* * *

"Nate give me that pop-tart" Alex cried looking longingly at the pop tart he was waving in front of her, the last pop tart.

"Hmm I don't know lexie it is the last pop tart. Why should I give it to you?" Nate asked scratching his head in mock thought. "I mean what do I get out of it." He said moving the pop tart away as she made a grab for it.

"The joy of knowing you have helped someone in need?" She suggested hopefully trying again to grab the precious pop tart out of his hands.

"As tempting as that is I think I would be happier with the pop tart. Is that all you have?" Nate asked playfully jumping back to dodge Alex's latest grab at the pop tart.

"Um the knowledge that my untimely death isn't on your hands." Alex offered

"Please as if you are going to die because you didn't get to eat one pop tart. Can't you do better than that? It's like you don't even want it." Nate teased

"Ok I'll …. I'll do your chores for a month." Alex said cringing slightly. Nate is the one who had to clean the bunny cage and man did those bunnies make a mess.

"Tempting but… no. Now I know you can do better than this." Nate said. "Can't you think of any thing?" "anything at all you could do?" Nate said suddenly jumping forward pushing Alex up against the counter making her blush bright red before jumping backwards his cheeks just a tad red. Alex just gaped at him unable to speak.

"Nothing at all well I guess I could go see if Frankie wants a pop tart."

"No wait. Please I'll do whatever you want just name it." Alex said finally.

"Whatever I ask?" Nate said questioningly his eyebrows raised and a small smirk forming in the corners of his mouth.

"Yes just name it." She replied gloomily admitting defeat.

"Ok one IOU anything to be called for at anytime by me." "do you agree?" Nate said his brain scheming coming up with the perfect plan.

"Yes." Alex replied taking the pop tart from his hand "I'm going to regret this aren't I?" she questioned.

"Maybe" Nate responded "but I hope not" he added too quiet for her to hear.

* * *

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please don't go  
_

"Shit why is Nate calling me" I grown reaching for my phone.

"Hello Nate?" I asked groggily as I look at the clock and cringe 1am "it one in the morning why call me now?" well at least Mitchie isn't here she always picks on me for having Love story as Nate's personal ring tone.

"Hi Lexie, sorry if I woke you up but I need you to meet me outside now." Nate said his voice sounding exited like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Nate what ever it is it can wait till tomorrow" I replied irritable last time he called me in the middle of the night it was to tell me he clocked Mario Cart on his Nintendo Wii.

"No it can't wait you have to come now" Nate said firmly "and no buts."

"Nate I am sleeping you know the thing you do when Mr. Sun goes bye bye and the world goes all dark" I tease "as in the thing you should be doing instead or waking you best friend up" I said mockingly my mood turning very grumpy.

"Alex remember you owe me one IOU one anything well I am calling it in, you have to come outside and do as I say" Nate said slightly smugly "Damn my love of pop tarts" I thought irritably.

"Grrr why am I friends with him" I wonder as I get up and find some clothes probably because he always make sure the have plenty of snickers when ever I come over or how he always saves me a seat I sigh as I tug on the last of my clothes there are about a thousand and one reasons why he is my best friend and at least half of them are also reasons for me to fall head over heals for him.

My window creaks as I open it "If I get caught I will kill him" I think as I climb outside and walk around the front to meet him.

As I turn the last corner I see him standing there grinning happily and even in my half asleep state I still notice how snug his long sleeve shirt fits him.

"Isn't it a lovely night?" he asks happily "There should be a rule against people being happy at this time of night" I think moodily. "The moon and stars are shining so bright." He added so happy I half expected him to burst out in song like some corny musical.

"I hate you" I muttered sullenly as he began to pull me down the road.

"I love you too." He replied jokingly. I was suddenly very happy it was dark enough to hide the blush the suddenly filled my cheeks. I cursed my self silently, even though he was just joking around those words still made me melt just a little.

"I've seen your house before" I told him grumpily as we paused outside his front porch before going around the side and in to his back yard. "I've seen your back yard too" I added.

"That's not what I want you to see just keep quiet and follow me" he said getting a tad irritated at my constant complaining. He led me through his yard and to a gate at the very back.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as he led me through the gate and along a familiar track. I have an idea of what our destination was but I wanted to hear him say it.

"Fort Funny of course." He said surprise lacing he voice as he referred to our old hide-away. I hadn't been to our tree house for years. Well if I had to be dragged out of bed at such a horrible time at least it was for something interesting this time. "I wonder what it looks like now?" I think as he drags me along the track.

"We're here." He said braking in to my musings and pointing to the tree in front of us.

"That's it?" I ask sure enough there was a tree fort. "It can't be it's only half the size of ours and ours was way better camouflaged." I add.

"That's it and it is just the same size as ever it's you that has changed." He replied. "Well come on ladies first." He added pointing at a rope ladder.

"Ok Natey after you then." I tease him laughing as I grab the ladder and haul my self up. As my head pops through the hole I see my old Barbie's and Nate's old power rangers just as we left them but as I look around I see something new Nate's guitar.

I groaned this meant a new song which meant a new girl "Ok not every song he writes is about a new girl" I think to my self trying to make my self feel better. "No some are about his dog" I think miserably. I so don't want to hear this it is bad enough crushing your best friend with out having to listen to him go on about how much likes some other girl.

"Nate can't this wait till morning?" I said my previous happiness deflating as my brain stared to put things together a new girl would explain Nate's happiness. "I'm cold" I whine hoping Nate would let me out of this.

But Nate being Nate had thought of this and he just pulled out a blanket and rapped it around me.

"Is that better?" he asked concerned.

"Yes" I mutter defeated letting out a sigh. Why did he have to be so sweet it just makes it that much harder to see him with other girls?

"Good because I have a song and I really want to know what you think." He said a little sheepish. "It's about this girl I really like and I wanted your advice." He added his voice laced with an odd almost nervousness as he spoke about the girl. Great I knew it would be about a girl and jugging by all the trouble he has gone to and the nervousness he really liked her.

I sighed sitting down as he grabbed his guitar and stared to play.

_I remember when we first met_

_It was down by the lake_

_And I was throwing bread _

_Then you came up to me and said_

_You know they prefer hot chips instead_

_All the memories they make me laugh_

_And you're all I can think about_

_So there is something I got to say_

_So just listen as I play_

_And girl I hope you know it's true _

_I'd do anything for you_

_Do you remember out old tree house? _

_It was a secret that was only ours_

_We had that secret knock and everything_

_We had so much fun playing in that thing_

_All the games we used to play_

_The funny things you used to say_

_All the memories they make me laugh_

_And you're all I can think about_

_So there is something I got to say_

_And I think that today's the day_

_To tell you how much I care_

_And how much it means to have you there_

_The first time you said you like a guy_

_Part of me stared to cry _

_I couldn't imagine loosing you_

_But then you said it was Scooby-doo_

_We both rolled around in fits of laughter_

_That seemed to last for hours after_

_All the memories they make me laugh_

_And you're all I can think about_

_So there is something I got to say_

_And I think this is the only way_

_I'm trying to tell you how I feel_

_Trying to make you see this is real_

_Oh Alex you mean the world to me_

_That's what I'm trying to make you see_

"Wait what!?" I was stunned and my thoughts where racing. It was me. It was about me, it was how we met and it was my name but….. but it couldn't be he said, well he said all that stuff that he said. It just couldn't be it had to be some kind of a joke. A very cruel horrible joke and I wasn't laughing.

"Um Lexie are you going to say anything?" he asked shyly at any other time I might have laughed as Nate isn't really the shy type. "You don't have to say anything I get if you… well it's no big…. And it isn't finished I still….." He rambled on trailing off uncertainly.

"Um" I muttered making the mistake of looking at him. He was staring at me like what I was about to say would make or break his entire world. "Um" I said again trying to think of what to say as my mouth started to work of it's own accord "You know I never actually liked Scooby-doo when I said that I was actually going to say….." I trailed off catching my self just before I said something really embarrassing.

"Go on" he urged me on edging closer all the while.

"Well I was going to say you" I said I finished looking firmly down at my knees, my cheeks burning fiercely.

"I was hoping you were going to say that" he said softly his hand resting on my cheek and tilting my face upwards. "because if you had said someone else I would have had to go hit him and then I wouldn't be able to do this" he said as he pressed his lips on mine.

* * *

A/N Hi well I hope you liked it because I had fun writing it. Reviews are nice(hint hint) so if you would be nice enough to leave one I would be very grateful. So far only the only feed back I've had was from my little brother. Well I hope you have a good day.

PS never underestimate the power of Pop-tarts.


End file.
